Isley
thumb|188pxIsley 'war die Nummer 1 zur Zeit der männlichen Generation. Nachdem er erwachte, zog er in die nördliche Region Alfons und regierte dort fortan als der in der Tiefe Hausende des Nordens. Isley war bekannt unter dem Namen "Silberkönig" (白銀王), aufgrund seines silbrigen Haars. Später wurde er der in der Tiefe Hausende des Südens, nachdem er Luciela besiegte. Namensherkunft "Isley" ist die Übersetzung des Japanischen "Isurei". In einigen Übersetzungen wird sein Name auch "Easley" geschrieben. Aussehen Isley ist ein hübscher, junger Mann mit langem und silbernem Haar, welches ihm den Namen "Silberkönig" einbrachte. Als Krieger hat Isley etwas kürzeres Haar und silberne Augen. Er trug die Standarduniform der männlichen Krieger. In seiner Erwachtengestalt ist er ein riesiger, schwarzer Zentaur mit pupilenlosen, eisblauen Augen. Besonders auffällig sind seine Arme, die er in beliebige Waffen ändern kann, um sie je nach Kampfsituation anzupassen. Isley ist etwa 10 m groß in seiner Erwachtengestalt. Isley-1.jpg|Isley in seiner menschlichen Gestalt IsleyErwachter.png|Isley in seiner Erwachtengestalt Extra Szene Isley.jpg|Isley als Krieger Charakter Isley war ein Charakter mit zwei Gesichtern. Einerseits machte Isley den Eindruck, als sei er eine höfliche, immer fröhliche Person, andererseits war dies nur eine Fassade, denn in Wahrheit war Isley grausam und alles andere als freundlich oder höflich. Riful selbst bestätigte, dass Isley "weniger" nett sei. Außerdem hatte Isley keine Skrupel und so opferte er seine gesamten Erwachten, unter anderem auch Rigardo, um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Seine Ausrede dafür war, dass er nicht gerne in Gruppen agierte. Luciela bezeichnete Isley als "niederträchtig". Allerdings zeigte Isley auch seine fürsorgliche Seite. So schickte er Raki und Priscilla fort, um sie vor den in der Tiefe Hungernden zu beschützen. Isley sah in Raki und Priscilla eine Familie. Isley03.jpg|Isley zeigt sich von seiner freundlichen Seite Isley01.jpg|Isley's wahre Natur Fähigkeiten Isleys bemerkenswerteste Fähigkeit waren seine Arme, die er in beliebige Waffen verwandeln konnte. In den gesamten Kämpfen in seiner Erwachtengestalt benutzte er eine Lanze, einen Bogen, der mehrere Pfeile gleichzeitig abschießen konnte, eine große Klaue, eine Axt, ein Schild und ein Breitschwert, das einem Claymore ähnelte. Mit dem Bogen konnte Isley nicht nur mehre Pfeile gleichzeitig abschießen, sondern ihnen gleichzeitig auch ein beliebiges Ziel geben. Trotz seiner enormen Größe, war Isley sogar schneller als Rigardo, der wesentlich kleiner war. Helen wies darauf hin, dass Isleys Yoki noch größer als das von Riful sei, was bedeuten könnte, dass Isley eventuell der stärkste in der Tiefe Hausende war. isleylanzeschild.jpg|Isley's Lanze und Schild isleypfeilundbogen.jpg|Isley's Pfeil und Bogen isleyschwert.png|Isley's Schwert Isleysklaue.png|Isley's Klaue IsleyRegeneration.jpg|Isleys Regeneration Biographie 'Vergangenheit/Früheres Leben Isley war thumb|220pxeinst die Nummer 1 der männlichen Generation, also somit die Numer 1 der ersten Generation von Kriegern, erschaffen durch die Organisation. Nachdem er erwachte zog er in den Norden und nahm die nördliche Region Alfons ein, als der in der Tiefe Hausende des Nordens. Später gab er für Priscilla den Norden auf und zog in den Süden, wo er anschließend Luciela des Südens besiegte. Obwohl seit mehr als 78 Generationen ein Erwachter war, erinnerte er sich trotzdem noch an vieles aus seiner Zeit als Krieger. 'Kampf gegen Priscilla (Extra Szene 3)' Im Norden wurden sämtthumb|left|202pxliche Städte gänzlich vernichtet, was Isley ein Dorn im Auge war. Isley schickte Rigardo los, damit dieser die Erwachte, Priscilla, findet und tötet. Rigardo konfrontierte Priscilla, wurde jedoch schnell von ihr besiegt. Isley erschien persönlich, um Priscilla selbst zu töten. Isley verliert im Kampf die Hälfte seines Oberkörpers. Gleichzeitig realisierte er, dass Priscilla die mächtigste Erwachte ist und entwarf sich ihr. Er versprach ihr, ihr jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Offiziell hieß es, dass Priscilla von Isley besiegt wurde, später stellte sich heraus, dass es das genaue Gegenteil war. Isley wollte Priscilla nur für seine Zwecke benutzen, später sah er sie und Raki als seine Familie. 'Der Kampf im Norden' Isley war der Grund, weshalb der Kampf im Norden stattfand. Er schaffte es eine Armee von 31 Erwachten aufzustellen, wobei der Organisation nichts andere blieb, als Kriegerinnen nach Norden zu schicken, wohlwissend, dass Isley die Erwachten in den Süden schicken würde. Dies bewahrheitete sich, doch die Organisation hatte in der Zwischenzeit genug Zeit, um Alicia zu perfektionieren. Obwohl Isley viele seiner Soldaten verlor, Rigardo eingeschlossen, schafften es die Erwachten die 24 Claymores zu besiegen. Anschließend teilte Isley die übrigen Erwachten und schickte jeweils eine Hälfte in den Osten zur Organisation und die andere Hälfte zu Riful in den Westen. Er selbst ging in den Süden, um Luciela herauszufordern. Im Norden begegnete Isley Raki, den er zu sich nahm und fortan im Schwertkampf unterrichtete. 'Kampf gegen Lucielathumb|198px' Während sowohl die Organisation, als auch Riful mit den Erwachten von Isley beschäftigt waren, machte sich Isley selbst direkt auf dem Weg in den Süden, wo er gegen Luciela kämpftte und sie beinahe tötete. Sein eigentliche Intention war es nicht den Süden einzunehmen, sondern zu verhindern, dass Riful und Luciela sich eventuell zusammentun. Dies wäre der einzige Weg gewesen Priscilla zu besiegen. Gleichzeitig wurden Isley und Priscilla somit zur mächtigsten Fraktion. Den Süden einzunehmen gehörte zu Isleys Versprechen an Priscilla; nämlich im Süden ihre Eltern zu finden. 'Sieben Jahre später' Sieben Jahre nach den Ereignissen im Norden, trafen Helen und Deneve auf Isley, der sich in einer Stadt versteckt hielt. Als sie Isley begegneten, trug er völlig zerfetzte Kleider und er war von den letzten Begegnungen mit den in der Tiefe Hungernden gezeichnet. Helen und Deneve versuchten zwar alles, um ihre Präsenz zu verstecken, doch Isley durchschaute leicht ihre wahre Identität. Deneve wurde schwer verletzt. Beide lieferten sich einen Kampf gegen Isley. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt tauchten die "Bestien" wieder auf. Es stellte sich später heraus, dass die elf Bestien Überbleibsel von den Erwachten waren, die Isley einst gegen die Organisation schickte und die von Alicia getötet wurden. Das Fleisch der Erwachten wurde in die Körper von Mädchen implantiert, die dann zu blutrünstigen Bestien wurden. Während Isley gegen die in der Tiefe Hungernden kämpfte, sahen Helen, Deneve und Dietrich dies als Gelegenheit zu fliehen. Außerhalb der Stadt klärte Dietrich Deneve und Helen über die in der thumb|left|216px|Isley wird bei lebendigem Leib verschlungenTiefe Hungernden auf. Sie erklärte des Weiteren, dass Isley noch von der letzten Begegnung mit diesen Bestien verwundet war. In der Stadt lieferte sich Isley ein Gefecht mit den Bestien, welche ihn immer wieder verwundeten. Isleys Körper selbst war zu schwach, um schnell zu regenerieren. Als Isley nur noch auf einem Bein stand, fiel er zu Boden und war somit den in der Tiefe Hungernden hilflos ausgeliefert. Während diese ihn Stück für Stück bei lebendigem Leib fraßen, dachte Isley an Raki und Priscilla. Und während er das dachte, hegte er den Wunsch, dass er noch mehr Zeit mit seiner "Familie" hätte verbringen können. Beziehungen 'Rigardo' Während Dauf sich Riful anschloss, blieb Rigardo auf Isleys Seite und wurde dessen rechte Hand. Rigardo folgte Isley aufrund einer Wette, die er verloren hatte. Obwohl Isley und Rigardo nicht unbedingt miteinander auskamen, befolgte Rigardo Isleys Befehle ohne Widerrede. Außerdem spielte er bei der Invasion von Pieta eine wichtige Rolle, wobei er die Gruppe von Erwachten führte. 'Dauf' Dauf, Rigardo und Isley kamen nie wirklich miteinander aus. Sogar zu ihrer Zeit als Krieger hatten sie kein Auskommen. Die drei wetteiferten gegeneinader um die begehrte Postion der Nummer 1 innerhalb der Organisation. Nach einiger Zeit stellte sich Dauf auf die Seite von Riful, während Rigardo sich mit Isley verbündete. 'Riful' Riful war Isleys Hauptkonkurrent im Kampf zur Eroberung aller Regionen. Beide sammelten mächtige Gefolsleute, doch es war letztendlich Isley, der eine starke Armee von Erwachten versammelte und gegen Luciela des Südens triumphierte. Auch enthüllte er gegenüber Riful seine Trumpfkarte, Priscilla. 'Priscilla' Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung wurde Isley von Priscilla besiegt, welche ihm mit nur einem einzigen Angriff die Hälfte seines Torsos nahm. Durch eben diese Begegnung wurden die Ereignisse im Norden in Gang gesetzt, weil Isley in den Süden reisen wollte, um Luciela zu töten. Die Geschichte von Isleys Niederlage wurde allerdings in abgeänderter Form weitergegeben, sodass nun nicht Isley von Priscilla, sondern Priscilla von Isley bezwungen wurde und Isley diese zu seiner "Frau" machte. Nachdem Isley jedoch den Süden erobert hatte, began er tatsächlich Zuneigung für Priscilla zu entwickeln und sah sie als seine Familie. Als die in der Tiefe Hungernden angriffen, zwang er Priscilla, zusammen mit Raki, ihn zu verlassen, um sie zu beschützen. 'Rakithumb|206px' Während der Ereignisse im Norden begegnete Isley einen umher wandernden Raki. Priscilla schien sehr an Raki zu hängen und so nahm ihn Isley unter seine Fittiche. Isley sah in Raki eine Reflextion seiner selbst und so unterrichtete er diesen im Schwertkampf. Im Laufe der Zeit wurden Raki und Priscilla zu einer Familie für ihn, sodass er eines Tages Raki seine wahre Identität offenbarte. Als die in der Tiefe Hungernden angriffen, schickte Isley Raki und Priscilla fort, um sie zu beschützen. Letztlich war sein letzter Wunsch sie noch einmal zu sehen, auch wenn seine "Familie" nur eine "Illusion" war. In seinen letzten Momenten dachte Isley über die letzten Jahre seines Lebens nach, in denen er nur kleine Mahlzeiten zu sich nahm, womit er sehr zufrieden war. Und er dachte an die Zeit, in der Raki an Priscilla's Seite heranwuchs. Dieser entscheidende Moment zeigt, dass Isley auch eine menschliche Seite hatte, obwohl er ein Erwachter war. Trivia *Isleys japanischer Synchronsprecher ist Koji Yusa, sein deutscher ist Konrad Bösherz *Isley weißt einige Parallelen zu Griffith auf, ein Charakter aus dem Manga Berserk von Kentaro Miura, sowohl charakterlich, als auch äußerlich, auch ähnelt die Beziehung von Isley und Rigardo stark der von Griffith und Zodd *Isley hatte den qualvollsten und gleichzeitig tragischten Tod *Isley ist einer der wenigen Erwachten der Serie, die eine menschliche Seite zeigen, ein anderes Beispiel wäre Ophelia *Im Manga lädt Isley Raki zu sich nach Hause ein, im Anime übernachten sie draußen am Lagerfeuer *Auch die Unterhaltung zwischen Rigardo und ihm findet im Anime nicht in Isleys Haus statt, sondern im Freien, in der Nähe eines Sees *Ein weiterer Spitzname von Isley, neben "Silberkönig", wäre "Isley von den Nordlanden" (Kita no Isurei) Zitate "Stark zu werden ist kein einfacher Wunsch. Wer Kraft erhält, verliert dabei auch etwas...Wenn man an Kraft gelangen will, bezahlt man mitunter auch mit dem eigenen Leben dafür." '-Szene 056 "Die Schlacht im Norden VII"' "Selbst der Name "Pieta" soll getilgt werden." '-Szene 056 "Die Schlacht im Norden VII"' "Ich agiere nicht gern in Gruppen..." '-Szene 062 "Blutsverwandte des Paradieses I"' "Ich bin hier, um dieses Territorium in Besitz zu nehmen...Luciela des Südens." '-Szene 062 "Blutsverwandte des Paradieses I"' "Zwecklos. Einer Frau gegenüber wird es mir wohl nie gelingen, das letzte Wort zu haben." '-Szene 063 "Blutsverwandte des Paradieses II"' "Ganz gleich, wie viele mächtige Erwachte du auch um die scharst...Ganz gleich, wie viele mächtige Kriegerinnen die Organisation auch erschafft, Ihr kommt zu spät. NIEMAND kann Priscilla töten." '-Szene 071 "Die Widerspenstigen IV"' "Lästiges Ungeziefer! Kriegrinnen, die ihr Yoki löschen ? Was soll das werden ? Du beleidigst meine Augen. Stirb!" '-Szene 086 "Klagende Erde IV"' "Es war wohl in dem Moment, als ich Priscilla in Rakis Obhut gab und die beiden aus dem südlichen Territorium trieb. Seltsam...zu Beginn benutzte ich Priscilla lediglich, um mir diese Welt zu eigen zu machen. Doch im Laufe der Jahre, in denen ich Raki an Priscillas Seite heranreifen sah...bemerkte ich irgendwann, dass ich meinen Hunger immer seltener stillte und zufrieden war. Ich will nicht sterben...Auch wenn diese vergängliche Familie nur eine Illusion war, die eines Tages zerbrechen musste, hatte ich mir dennoch so sehr gewünscht, dass sie noch ein klein wenig länger überdauert hätte." '-Szene 089 "Klagende Erde VII" (Isley's letzte Gedanken)' Kategorie:Männliche Personen Kategorie:Claymore Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Offensiv Kategorie:In der Tiefe Hausende Kategorie:Ehemalige Nummer 1 Kategorie:Einstellige Krieger Kategorie:Spitzname Kategorie:Erwachte Kategorie:Tot